


Don't wanna wake up from you

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: Alex shifted and tried to will herself back to sleep, secure in Matt's sleepy yet possessive embrace and smiling to herself at the warm feeling of him pressed against her back. But sleep seemed to be off the table for the moment because the second she moved a muscle, there it was again. Another moan pressed into her neck, and this time it sent a shiver down her spine. His hips gave a small but pointed thrust against her arse and his breath against her skin was quick and ragged as, once again, he let slip another needy moan.





	Don't wanna wake up from you

**Author's Note:**

> So... after over a year I finally finish something? Sorry it's nothing more than shameless smut. Hopefully that's not a problem? lol. In any case, hopefully I'll be able to finish something else again soon and even more hopefully, it will have a bit more plot to it. 
> 
> Title from "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce.
> 
> Remember, I am a vain attention seeker who lives for reviews. They help keep me motivated to write and stop me from going a year between posting fics.

The first thing to rouse Alex from her restful sleep was the sound of rustling movement behind her. Her ears captured the delicate sound before her brain could fully awaken and make sense of it. But as her senses started to drizzle back to her and the seconds ticked passed, the sound continued. She kept her eyes shut, hoping still to ignore whatever the sound was, still not awake enough to recognize its exact source, but it was getting more conspicuous the longer it went on. 

Within a few seconds, the sound of movement was accompanied by the feeling of it. Alex still ignored it, figuring that Matt was simply tossing and turning in his sleep. He did that often enough. It usually wasn't enough to wake her in the middle of the night, but nothing out of the ordinary or to be concerned about. Then she heard a soft, low moan escape the lips of the man behind her.

It still wasn't enough to get her to open her eyes, but her curiosity was piqued. He didn't sound like he was in pain or in the clutches of a nightmare. He could be half-awake and moaning in exhaustion. That was possible. But to Alex, it sounded a bit more like another kind of moan entirely. 

Half of her still wanted to pull the covers around her shoulders more securely and go back to sleep, but the other half was curious enough to want to crane her neck back and see exactly what Matt was up to. She was closing in on the decision to open her eyes and turn around when, after a few more seconds of shifting about, Matt suddenly made a much more pronounced movement, turning on his side and scooting closer to her on the mattress. The decision to open her eyes was taken out of her control when she felt him press up against her beneath the covers and wrap his arm tightly around her waist. The moment he did, the reason for his distress became blatantly obvious. The hard, hot length of his erection was now pressed insistently up against her backside, and at the moment of contact, he let a keening groan slip from his lips into the juncture of her shoulder where he now buried his face. 

Still blinking the sleep from her eyes, Alex found herself stifling a laugh. She wasn't even sure if he was properly awake or just moving around in his sleep. For the moment, she settled on continuing to feign sleep herself. Now that he was in direct contact with her, he may very well settle back down and be none the wiser to his middle-of-the-night problem come the morning. 

Alex shifted and tried to will herself back to sleep, secure in Matt's sleepy yet possessive embrace and smiling to herself at the warm feeling of him pressed against her back. But sleep seemed to be off the table for the moment because the second she moved a muscle, there it was again. Another moan pressed into her neck, and this time it sent a shiver down her spine. His hips gave a small but pointed thrust against her arse and his breath against her skin was quick and ragged as, once again, he let slip another needy moan. 

Any thought that he might still be asleep was put to rest when Alex felt the unmistakable sensation of his hand slipping beneath her shirt and his thumb rubbing slow, teasing circles across the bare flesh of her stomach. The soft caresses and warmth of his palm sent a flood of heat pooling in her stomach and before she knew it, her hips, completely of their own accord, were pressing back against the hard length of him. 

Matt groaned again, his hand temporarily stilling, pressing more firmly on her stomach, waiting to see if she responded in any other way. She imagined he was wondering whether she was also awake or not. After a few seconds, his fingers continued their movement, twirling and swirling across her skin, slowly up her sternum to the underside of her breasts, then down, even more slowly, towards the waistband of the knickers she slept in. His fingers traced the elastic, sending tiny jolts of electricity through her bones, before dipping shallowly inside and stilling in place. All the while he touched her, his breath was heavy in her ear and his hips moved in small, almost imperceptible thrusts against her, spurring on his tiny gasps of need.

But then he paused, waiting. Even his breath softened and his hips stilled, though Alex could feel the strain is his body as he held himself absolutely motionless instead of rocking against her in search of the release he was obviously so desperate for. She waited, part of her impatient and wanting nothing but for him to continue touching her, the other part not wanting to give herself away and let him _know_ that. But the longer he stayed still against her, the longer the anticipation built and the hotter his fingers felt against her skin and inside her knickers. The longer she laid there waiting for his next move, the more she had to fight the urge to grasp his hand inside her own and force those long knobby fingers of his lower, closer to the building heat between her legs.

Eventually, it all became too much, his hot, tempting fingers, his breath on her skin, his face pressed to the juncture of her neck, his bare body pressed flush against her back, and his erection still throbbing and twitching against her arse. The raised levels of arousal he'd sparked in her couldn't stand being left to fade and instead rebelled in the form of a moan to match the one that had woken her only minutes before. 

"Matt..." she gasped in a needy whimper, passed the point of caring if he knew how he'd affected her, so long as he just kept touching her.

A beat passed during which all she felt was his intake of breath. Then-

" _Alex,"_ he groaned, whispering in her ear. His arm pulled harder against her, holding her tighter, and pushing himself even closer. He pressed a delicate kiss to her neck, eliciting a groan from her. He responded by kissing that spot again, more insistently this time, his lips opening across her skin to graze his teeth against her pulse point.

She gasped and rocked against him, unable to stop herself from reacting. "Bastard," she gasped through gritted teeth as his mouth continued its movements across her neck, peppering kisses across her heated skin and using his lips and teeth to push her further, all the while his fingers remained still, just inside the band of her knickers. He was riling her up, leaving her wanting more on purpose, and if she didn't love him so much, she'd hate him for it.

His hips started moving against hers once again, in earnest this time, and his face dug beneath the neck of her shirt, pushing it down in order to give himself room for his teeth to dig into her shoulder as he stifled his desperate groan against her. 

"Need you," he murmured with a pronounced thrust, shamelessly grinding his cock against her.

Through the haze of lust and arousal, a thought occurred to Alex. "What happened to your pants?" 

She only just noticed, but the bare cock grinding against her arse had been covered by a pair of boxer briefs when they'd first gone to bed earlier that night. Thinking about it for half a second, she was sure he must have been awake longer than she'd thought. He had to have gotten rid of them before she even woke, trying to take care of his problem on his own without disturbing her. But that thought, of Matt with his hand around his cock, trying to keep quiet and get himself off without waking her, only to come up short and need her to see him through to completion, sent a wave of liquid heat straight to her core. 

The thought was enticing enough, but she wanted to hear him _say_ it. 

"Got rid of them," he said roughly as his hips continued to rock and his fingers finally resumed their exploration inside her knickers, dipping lower to cup her mound in his palm. "Much easier to touch myself with them off." He slid a single finger between her folds, running it slowly along her slit and making circles around her entrance, enough to tease and torment without touching her where she really needed him. "Christ, Kingston, you're soaked," he rasped in her ear.

As his fingers went to work between her legs, Alex let out a constant stream of broken gasps and whimpers, the rush of sensation flooding her body. But she managed to gain enough control to respond. "That tends to happen when you have your hand down my pants. Darling, please," she pleaded, circling her hips in hopes of getting him to put his fingers where they would do the most good.

Matt merely gave a low-throated chuckle and closed his teeth over her earlobe, tugging on it playfully as his finger kept a steady yet torturous pace. Driving her mad with lust must be giving him a bit of relief because his grinding at her back had gotten less pronounced. He was getting too much joy out having her desperate and keening and at waiting for his next move. She needed to fight fire with fire if this were to go any further before the sun rose. 

She reached her arm back and between their bodies. The angle was awkward but doable and her fingers found his erection with ease, circling around his throbbing length with just enough pressure to tease, to make him gasp and grit his teeth, without giving him that push he'd need to finish. He'd gotten her to this point and she didn't plan to let him get off without her now. "So tell me. What's got you all hot and bothered anyway?"

Her fingers were very still around his cock and she could tell he couldn't help the keening whimper that slipped out of him at the touch of her hand and the knowledge that she was deliberately keeping him on the edge. It seemed to be all he could do to answer with the simple words, " _You. Always you_ ," and bury his face once again into the juncture of her neck, biting down and sucking on her flesh. She'd have a definite mark there, and though she'd kill him if she couldn't properly hide it in the morning, she couldn't bring herself to care much at the moment.

She gave his length one long, slow stroke just to feel him whimper against her neck again. "As flattering as that is, dear, I was dead asleep, decidedly not focusing on seduction. And last I checked, you were fast asleep too. So what happened? Did you have a dirty dream?" she asked with relish, forcing herself to focus on getting him to talk rather than on her own halting climb towards pleasure. 

He grunted in affirmation. He was unable to hold back any longer and thrust shallowly into her fist, obviously desperate for friction. "You drive me mad even in my dreams. Jesus - ah! - fuck!" She'd given him a tight squeeze and rolled his leaking tip under her thumb, enjoying herself as much as he was, with his fingers down her knickers. She took as much satisfaction making him scream as he did her. "And I woke up hard, so bloody hard it hurt." 

He then seemed to pull together the vestiges of his self control. He grabbed hold of her leg, pulling it back to hook over his own, opening her up to his explorations more easily. He pulled his hand from the front of her knickers and then went back in from the side, pushing the wet material out of the way with impatient fingers. He had more room to work with like this. Two of his fingers circled her entrance, not quite dipping in, and Alex felt her internal muscles clench around nothing, yearning for those long, temping fingers of his to enter her. She leaned back towards Matt and buried half her face into her pillow, stifling her frustrated moans. Even through his own pronounced haze of pleasure, he was still able to bring her right to the edge without even touching her where she needed him.

" _Fuck_! Matt, stop teasing, please!"

"Why would I stop now when I've got you right where I want you?" His voice was low and gruff in her ear, positively dripping with sex and unfulfilled lust as his fingers probed her entrance, only the absolute tips slipping less than a centimeter inside her. 

Alex bit back a cry of frustration. "And where exactly is that?" she asked with a shaking voice, not needing the answer, but giving in to the part of herself that was enjoying this little game of tantalization they were playing. She eased her grip around his cock, gave it a few slow, sensual strokes, and then enjoyed the feel of the full body shiver that passed through him. 

That particular bliss was short lived, however, and replaced by an all-together different one as Matt worked through the pleasure she was giving him and sank two glorious fingers deep inside her, pulling a deep gasp from her throat. "At my mercy," he said with a smug grin pressed to her neck. 

Alex released her hold on his cock completely, too caught up in the feel of those fingers she loved so dearly filling her, in the exquisite way they dragged on her wet, heated flesh as they pulled out and then plunged back in, fitting perfectly back into place and brushing up against all the right spots as they curled perfectly within her. Her hand scrabbled around instead, finding purchase on his thigh. She sank her fingernails in and relished the quiet hiss that escaped from between Matt’s clenched teeth.

She was almost entirely unaware of the level of noises she was now making, but Matt always loved when she got loud, and as his mouth was now enthusiastically latched onto her neck and his hips had restarted their movements against her backside, Alex could only assume the decibel level in their bedroom had risen in the last few seconds. 

Matt’s fingers felt incredible, but they just weren’t _enough_. Alex cried out in frustration, cursing him for pulling her into his haze of frustration and need. She'd been having a perfectly lovely night, not in the least bit disturbed or distracted or tormented until he'd woken her. “Really, if you were going to wake me up… and drag me into this along with you… couldn’t you at least be less of a tease about it… and fuck me properly?” she gasped in-between moans.

She felt his smug smile stretch across her skin. “Why should I be the only one to suffer? Especially when you moan so prettily?” he rumbled, low, against her neck, taking the opportunity to thrust pointedly against her backside. “I swear, you’re the only woman I know who complains about a bit of foreplay.” His words, so obviously infused with a halfway-hidden laugh, were accompanied by the flick of his thumb over her clit, which he’d so far avoided entirely.. 

The jolt of pleasure shot up Alex’s spine and ripped a short shriek from her, after which she found the wherewithal needed to force a huff of annoyance out in between keening moans and gasps for breath. “I think this has gone beyond foreplay and has moved on to ‘torture’,” she bit out, sounding far more displeased and irritated than she really felt. 

It actuality, she was enjoying herself more than she cared to say and Matt was all too aware of that. It’s why he was taking such glee in working her up. But with the reinstatement of the needy little thrusts of his hips and the quickened, harsher pace of his breaths, she could tell his patience was wearing as thin as hers. 

He pulled his fingers from her entrance and started to glide them through her folds. Alex could hear his shuddering breath as he pressed a fevered kiss to her neck. “You’re so wet,” he reiterated with a growl. “So fucking wet, you are, my Alex. And to think, you were dead asleep not ten minutes ago. You were soaked from the start, but maybe that’s not all me? Maybe you were all riled up before I started touching you. Were you having naughty dreams of your own, sweetheart, or is this all for me?” 

He paused in his ministrations and raised himself up higher on his elbow. He pulled his hand completely from her center and brought his glistening fingers up to his face. Alex craned her neck behind her and watched him inhale her scent and then suck one finger greedily between his lips. His low moan sent shivers down Alex’s spine and she found herself squirming under the sense of desire and anticipation coursing through her.

“It’s all for you, Matt, all you,” she gasped as he continued to lick his fingers clean of her juices, one by one. He groaned appreciatively, whether at her response, the taste of her, or both, Alex didn’t know, but his face was a picture of arousal, which only served to send more waves of heat rushing between her thighs.“But seeing as you’re the one who woke me up and did this to me, I’d appreciate it if you got on with it already!” She said with a backwards jerk of her hips, grinding against his erection. 

She heard him moan, then give a low chuckle in reply, muffled by the last of his fingers between his lips. Matt reached his now-clean hand over and grabbed hold of her jaw, pulling her face back and leaning over to meet her halfway, dragging her into a quick but desperate kiss. She took the few moments she had to explore his mouth and lick the traces of her own essence from his tongue. 

The strain of holding that position, with him still at her back, pulled them apart quickly, but though the kiss had been brief, they were both left panting for breath. 

“Jesus, Alex, you have no idea what you do to me,” he said raggedly, head resting on her shoulder. She wanted to respond that she had a pretty good idea what she did to him, considering his hard, hot length had been pressed up behind her practically since she’d woken, but figured he’d be more likely to move things along if she played the role of the bigger person and refrained from teasing him. “I’m so fucking hard and it feels like I’ve been fit to bursting for a bloody _year.”_

“I heard you, you know,” she told him breathlessly. His free hand had retreated from her face to her hip. His fingers swirled across her skin, marking her in invisible etchings only he could read, and the sensation kept the spark alive in her skin during this brief respite. “Before you came over here and put your arm around me, I heard you trying to get yourself off. I didn’t know what it was at first, but the moaning made it pretty obvious pretty quickly.”

He groaned and his hips went back to work, thrusting against her in search of relief. “I had you tied up in my dream. Completely at my mercy. And you know how you get when you’re tied up for real. You’re insatiable. I spent what felt like hours with my head between your legs, tasting you, listening to you scream my name, feeling the tug of your fingers in my hair. And then I was over top of you and your mouth was on me, and God, Alex, you know how much I love that mouth of yours. Seeing your lips stretched around me, Christ, it about did me in. Then I was inside you, cradled between your thighs, and you were all hot and wet and tight and just so fucking perfect I could barely breathe. You ruin me, even in my dreams, Alex.

God, he wasn’t even touching her, not really, and she could practically feel herself dripping just at his recount of the dream. She wished they could make his dream a reality, the rush of desire nearly enough to make her forge ahead, damn the consequences. But reality clawed at the edges of her mind. It was the middle of the night. They both had work in the morning. Neither of them had the time or the energy to enjoy such a scenario, and if they were going to play with the handcuffs, they were going to do it properly, not rushed and half-asleep. 

“Next time,” she heard herself say. “Next time we’ll act your dream out properly.” She couldn’t remember at the moment what their exact filming schedules were in the coming days, but she desperately hoped _next time_ was very, very _soon_. 

Groaning in appreciation, Matt briefly dug his fingers harder into her hip and then slipped them, once again, just under the band of her knickers, resting delicately on her hip.

“Once I was awake, I tried having a wank, just to ease the pressure. I got rid of my pants, started touching myself. Figured with how hard I was, it wouldn’t take more than a few strokes to set me off, and I could roll over and get back to sleep. I tried to be still, tried to be quiet. I didn’t wanna wake you. But it just wasn’t working. My dream felt so _real_ , and I’d gone from having _you_ to only having myself, and we both know there’s just no comparison. My hand just isn’t the same since you. I kept going, trying to imagine it was you touching me, but I just couldn’t get there. It only worked to make me harder, get me more riled up, so much it literally hurt. Nothing was working and I knew nothing but you could help.” 

Alex knew that his patience had finally run out. Finally those fingers of his were curling around the band of her knickers. It was time. Considering he’d been on the edge for so long at this point, she was honestly surprised he’d held out this long, able to play with her, tease her for as long as he had. His unused hand, buried beneath them near her back, pressed upwards on her side, indicating for her to lift herself up. Eagerly, Alex did exactly that and was rewarded with his quick shuffling behind her so that he could use both hands to finally drag her knickers from her hips. 

Once he got them to her knees, she took over the task, kicking them the rest of the way down her legs, off her ankles, and over the side of the bed. Matt threw the comforter completely from their bodies, tossing it to the foot of the bed, and then returned to his original position, on his side, his front to her back, her leg pulled back and draped over his own. Only this time, his hand wasn’t at her hip. 

Instead, Alex felt the blunt head of his cock slide over her arse and into position between her legs, clearly guided by his hand. She froze, desire and anticipation flooding her. He dragged his cock, dripping with precum and throbbing, along her folds, one final act of teasing before he gave in completely. After a few seconds of that, he slotted himself into place perfectly, the head of his cock resting just at her entrance, then stilled. 

But Alex had run out of patience entirely. Her body had been on edge for too long. Her legs were shaking and her insides were clenching around nothing, just anticipating being filled at any moment. “Matt, darling, please. _Please_ , just -“

And just then, he gave one quick thrust and pushed his way inside her. Alex cried out instantly and heard Matt’s loud groan, barely muffled at all by his face being buried once more in her neck. 

“Oh, God, Matt!”

“Fuck, Alex, you’re just - fuck!”

They’d both been worked up higher and higher, so that even just this first thrust had them both seeing stars. Matt’s hand found its way back to her hip before dropping lower to her stomach, sliding beneath the t-shirt she still wore. The arm beneath him fought its way up to clutch at the shoulder Alex was laying on, and when he drew his hips back, sliding out of her before thrusting deliciously back in, she knew he was using his grip on her shoulder and stomach as leverage for easier movement. Which Alex more than appreciated, seeing as it allowed him to thrust faster, more powerfully, and with more control than they’d otherwise be allowed on their sides like this. 

And thrust he did. They both still held the traces of sleep and exhaustion in them and so neither were as energized as they normally would be, but he was more than capable of setting a pace which had them both moaning and crying out in unison. Alex knew she wouldn’t last long, not after the build up she’d had. Her only question was whether she’d be able to beat Matt to a satisfying finish. He’d been suffering far longer than she had and judging by the rapid grunts in her ear, it would likely be a photo finish. 

As she felt the relentless, dizzying pleasure of his length stretching her in all the right ways, hitting all the perfect spots inside her as he moved his hips relentlessly, Alex took it upon herself to drop her own hand down to her clit. She rubbed furious circles around it, flicking it with her thumb in time to his near-frantic thrusts, the time for gentleness long since passed. While touching herself, her fingers brushed against his cock where they were joined and she felt Matt gasp and lose his rhythm momentarily. Once he’d regained it, he started to move faster, more desperate, more determined to read his peak and bring her off alongside him. 

Their bedroom was a cacophony of sounds, neither of them ever particularly good at keeping quiet, especially when at their most frenzied. Outside of the moans, groans, screams, and whispered encouragements passed between them, there was also the ever-present slap of flesh-on-flesh as he pounded relentlessly into her. Their rhythmic movements together only served to increase the swirl of pleasure in Alex’s mind and she knew she didn’t have long before she reached her peak. 

As she thrusted back against Matt, relishing his needy, breathless grunts and moans, she threw her hand behind her, searching out any part of him she could reach. She needed the feel of him under her hands. She found his hip, able to reach far enough to slide her hand over his arse and make little pulling motions. The effect she was having, at this angle, on his thrusting power or speed was likely nominal, but it made her feel better just to try. 

She knew Matt could tell how close she was, how close she’d been from the start. Her insides were clenching tightly around him on every thrust, the leg she had hooked over his was shaking uncontrollably, and her cries had increased in pitch. He moved his hand from her stomach, gliding up beneath her shirt until he found her breasts, which up until now had been woefully neglected. The arm she was half-laying on creeped its way up, fitting over his hand, pressing his palm and fingers more firmly over where she wanted him. 

His palm kneaded her breast, he squeezed her nipple through the lines of his fingers, and all the while, his whispered words of encouragement to her continued. “You’re so bloody gorgeous like this, Alex, all wrapped around me, wanton and shameless, unafraid to take what you want from me.” Matt’s voice was like pure, liquid sex to her and he knew it. It was her ultimate kink. And now, with his ragged breath and halting words, fitted around his own grunts and moans of pleasure, her insides felt like molten lava. “I need you to come for me, sweetheart. I’m so fucking close, and I need you there with me. Please, Alex, please.”

And that was all she needed, that last little push to get her over the edge. She came, clenching tightly around him and screaming, feeling the last of her inhibitions and emotional walls come down like blasted bricks as she fell into a wave of rumbling ecstasy. Only seconds after he felt her body spasm in his arms and around his cock, Matt broke, following her into the dizzying and euphoric bliss he’d been seeking all evening. He came inside her with a few final staggering thrusts and a series of uninhibited and high-pitched cries, her name scattered through his shouts and curses, the sounds of blessed relief coloring his voice. 

They both collapsed in on themselves, all of the energy instantly leaving their bodies. Alex, leaning back against Matt’s chest and him falling forward, his head once again buried in her neck, both struggling to catch their breath. After a few moments, during which Alex only just barely felt her pulse begin its slow decent back to a normal rate, she felt Matt’s lips at the junction of her shoulder, pressing a delicate kiss into her skin.

“God I love you,” he said breathlessly. Before she had time to respond, his arm had tightened around her waist as he rolled them both onto their backs, with her laying half on top of him.

She gathered the last dregs of her energy and twisted in his embrace, rolling to her front so that she could rest her head on his chest. She felt herself hum contentedly. “I love you too.” She reached up and pushed a lock a sweaty hair from his forehead, smoothing it back across his head affectionately before bringing her arm back down to wrap around his torso. “Though let it be said now that if either of us are late tomorrow, it will be entirely your fault. And that’s not even mentioning the marks I’m sure you left on my neck that I’ll have to try and cover up before going in tomorrow, lest I give the makeup girls something to giggle about.”

Matt gave a low, breathless chuckle and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Both of those are things I will gladly take credit for. This was worth whatever trouble I happen to find myself in in the morning.”

“Darling, it’s 3AM. It’s _is_ morning.”

“Oi! I meant _morning_ morning,” he laughed, fingers flitting to her side and tickling her.

Alex squirmed viciously for a few seconds. “Matt, no stop! Stop!” she cried in-between bouts of giggles, her hand coming up to slap repeatedly at his chest. His vicious attack thankfully ceased and and she leveled a stern glare at him. “My point _was_ that it’s past three in the morning and we both have to be up in just a few hours. As lovely as this was, and I’m always glad to be of service when you’ve found yourself unbearably horny after having a kinky sex dream about me, I think we should both try and get some more sleep. We both have long filming days tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed, already stifling a yawn.

She lay sprawled on top of him, completely relaxed and comfortable, luxuriating in the feelings of contentment and satisfaction she now felt. When she continued, her voice was already beginning to drift. “And I want you wide awake afterwards, not dead on your feet. We still have your dream to recreate and I’d rather not wait until the next break in our shooting schedules.”

His grip around her waist tightened and he let slip a low groan. “Are you trying to kill me, Kingston? I only just got that out of my head!”

Alex giggled into his chest. “Sweet dreams, darling.”

“Bloody evil woman,” she heard him grumble into the curls at the top of her head before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
